This Is My Life
by Faith16
Summary: When Faith woke from her coma, she didn't go to LA, rather she went on the run home. Once there she meets someone who promises to help her find her path. This is her life, told in her perspective. On Hiatus! PM me with any ideas! 2/28/11
1. Prologue

_Title: This is My Life, prologue_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. Sixth year-Fourth Season, AU._

_Author's Notes: This story will most likely be in Faith's POV, unless stated otherwise so remember, Faith's POV. Also Faith is about sixteen along with Harry Potter and Gang.  
_

_&&&&  
_

__

_This is my life. Stuck in a tower because I've nowhere else to go. I can't believe I asked for this, but I needed to be away from people. After everything I've done wrong I'm surprised he let me stay._

_I suppose I should tell you a little about what has happened to me. My name is Faith McRae and I'm the vampire Slayer. I had a downward movement about a year ago when I accidentally kill a man._

_Allen Finch._

_I hadn't accepted it until I realized I was too far-gone. By that time I was in too deep and couldn't dig myself out. The part in control of my mind wouldn't allow myself to become a white hat because all I'd ever wanted was someone to tell me that I was just fine the way I was._

_His name was Richard Wilkins._

_He showed me that I was special in my own right. To him I wasn't another Slayer I was HIS Slayer. To him I was special and I didn't have to be Buffy Summers. The golden Slayer. The Slayer who could do no wrong._

_The Slayer that tried to kill me._

_I spent a good eight months in a coma because of her. She couldn't be bothered to find a different way of showing me that she didn't care, but stuck a knife...my knife, into my gut._

_I wanted and needed revenge because she took away my life. She took away my sergeant father._

_When I woke up, Wilkins had 'prepared' a way for me to get by in the world. He had a package that allowed me to something unknown. I was able to get Buffy, who was in my body at the time, to be taken by the council. My plan was perfect; have her shipped off to marry ol' England to stand trial leaving me with a life._

_The life I deserved._

_But then I got a conscious. Stupid conscious telling me what was right and wrong. I went and helped a group of people escape from a gang of vampires. After nearly all of the vamps were staked, who would show up?_

_Buffy. In my body._

_So we fought and she was able to switch our bodies. I didn't know what to do. I was scared and I ran from the church. I jumped into the first car or truck that would take me far away from the hellmouth as possible._

_From my past._

_I didn't get too far as I ran into Angel. He told me that I needed to talk to someone so that I could start to heal. We had a fight. A couple of them actually both verbal and physical. I kept telling him that I was 'five-by-five' but he wouldn't leave me be._

_I finally lost it._

_I kept wondering what would he gain out of teaching me right and wrong. Who was he to say that I was going to keep falling until it was too late to get back up?_

_I knew this!_

_He got me ranting and raving until I finally begged him to take my life. I wasn't worth the breath in my body anymore. I just wanted him to kill me. But he wouldn't._

_I think that's when I first started to heal._

_I wanted to start anew. To have a chance to be the good slayer. So here I am. Suffering in peace and quiet. It's hard to look out these windows and not be seen by the students. I found it odd to be allowed into the wizard world._

_Wizards? Who knew?_

_I hadn't known that there was a separate world, but seeing as I'm the slayer it didn't surprise me much. Dumbledore approached me when I made it back to Boston. To the place I left in a cloud of dust to get away from Kakistos._

_The vamp that killed my watcher._

_Tore her to pieces while she was still alive. The image haunts me more today than after I finally was able to stake him. I think she's trying to teach me something, though words rather than pictures would be more helpful right now._

_When Dumbledore first approached me he wanted my help. To protect a boy named Harry Potter. The boy, who was much younger than I when I was called to be a Slayer, when the world chose him to save them. I told him that I couldn't. I didn't want that responsibility._

_He approached me a couple months later and I still said no. My haven was my work. The work I was born to do. I was the Slayer, not a babysitter. On the third or fourth visit, I lost count, I finally agreed but he needed to let me heal first and in agreeing he offered me a haven._

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_I agreed but on the condition that I'd be away from people. I told Dumbledore about my flashes when I was posing as Buffy. He told me that it was a way that my darker side was trying to regain control, but I stopped it from happening._

_The violent tendencies._

_He told me that he would help me out with that but would adhere to my wishes. None of the students were to know that I was there not even the Order. Whatever that was. He later explained it was his way of fighting against this evil wizard._

_Voldemort._

_Or as most wizards referred to him as 'He-who-must-not-be-named'. It's like they're deathly afraid of him. I guess that's just how some people are. But not me, I'm more afraid of myself and what I'm capable of doing._

_The months pass and it's finally December. The students are going home and Dumbledore is allowing me to leave this room so that I can stretch. I'm not sure if that's a good idea, but I would like to walk in the snow just once._

_My journey at Hogwarts began before I thought it would a week before the students were to have left for the holidays..._


	2. Beginning of the Journey

_Title: This is My Life, pt 1_

_Author's Note: Still in Faith's POV_

__

_I walked quietly down the hallways escorted by Dumbledore who seemed to understand the need for silence. I hadn't really spoken to anyone since I finally let Dumbledore talk me into coming to Hogwarts._

_There was something I still wasn't sure about. And that was the reason he wanted me here, at Hogwarts with innocent minds. "Professor Dumbledore –"_

"_Please Faith, call me Albus."_

"_Albus are you sure you want to do this?" I asked hating the fact that my voice seemed scared and uncertain._

"_I am." He told me. "If you are not, then I won't make you but I feel that it'll be good for you."_

"_But the students." I replied thankful that I had a way out of this, though I don't think I could turn my back on the students. Not after watching them discreetly for the past little while._

"_Will be fine under your care. I've the utmost confidence in you."_

_I nodded not knowing what to say to him. He'd been my only real company while I was recovering in the tower. The last hallway before our destination came into view and I began to get nervous. I couldn't do this, who was I kidding. His hand reached out for the door and I took a step back. I couldn't do this, not now not ever._

"_Faith?" His concerned voice called me out of my panic._

"_I can't do this, Albus." I said shaking my head. He looked at me for a moment before I abruptly turn to my left. Grabbing for the unseen thing I was surprised to feel someone recoil against my grip._

"_Ah, Mr. Potter." Albus' voice caused me to drop the student and step away. As I was about to apologize he stopped me. "It's quiet alright, Faith. It's good to see you're aware of your surroundings."_

"_I can't do this." I insisted. "What if I hurt him? It would defeat the purpose of having me here."_

"_Nonsense. Mr. Potter's quite all right." He insisted and turned to the now visible young man at my left._

_He was looking at me green eyes wide with wonder as if he were trying to figure me out. Whether I was a threat to him or his friends or if I was a person he could trust. I found myself wondering if I would actually accept his trust. It would hurt him in the end if I couldn't help him. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to help him in the first place._

"_I'm all right." He said finally._

_My ears didn't believe it. "I'm sorry." I said poorly looking towards the ground like a kid who'd gotten caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. He took a step towards me and I took a few backwards._

_Albus was watching us curiously not saying a word to either of us. It was as though he thought that Harry Potter could help me, as I was to help him._

"_It's okay." He insisted taking another step towards me. "I'm Harry Potter." He said holding his hand out to me._

_Staring at it with wide eyes I looked up at him and wished I hadn't. He trusted me! Harry Potter, the 'savior' of the wizarding world trusted a murderer. A woman who didn't deserve half of what she got during her time in the tower. "Faith."_

"_Hello Faith." He said his hand never wavering._

_I took a deep breath before lifting my hand to his. "Hello Harry Potter." He seemed relieved that I accepted his trust and his hand in friendship._

"_Are you joining us for breakfast?" He questioned me after releasing my hand. "If you'd like you can sit with me." He added as if noticing my slight discomfort._

_My eyes locked onto his and I felt myself nodding. I couldn't believe what I was thinking as I walked next to Harry Potter towards Albus and into the hall where the room immediately went silent._

_I stopped a moment to look around the room. From the Slytherins in green and silver to the Gryffindors in red and gold before following behind Harry taking the seat next to him and across a girl with brunette hair and a boy with red._

"_I'm sure all of you are wondering about the newest addition to the Gryffindor table." Albus started causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and I stood up once more. "Her name is Faith McRae and is here for observation for reason's only she could explain. Please do not sneak up on her, or use invisibility cloaks around her." He continued looking directly at me. "That is all. Enjoy your meal. Tuck in."_

_Returning to the seat I was bombarded with questions ranging from where I came from, if I was a student to why I was being observed. I was about to answer when Harry interrupted the excited chatter._

"_If she wanted to tell us everything about her, she would." He said before locking eyes with me. "As it is, she doesn't."_

_The chatter went back to 'normal' things teenagers talk about. "Faith, I'd like you to meet my two best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."_

_I nodded in greeting and noticed Harry looking at me questionably. "I'm not one for words." I explained. He seemed to understand that and turned to his food and teasing his friends._

_I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I carefully turned around to meet a pair of gray eyes. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. I'd heard about him. Dumbledore told me about the different houses and the principal people from each house. It appeared, with the way he talked about that house, that everyone condemned them to being evil._

"_Something wrong?" A voice broke into my thoughts. Turning I saw Harry looking at me again._

_I shook my head 'no' before returning my gaze to Draco's. I wasn't hungry, not anymore at least. After nearly choking Harry to death and my nerves finally got to me causing my stomach to tie into knots. Then with what Dumbledore said to the entire school was slightly embarrassing. They must think I'm some sort of freak._

_Under observation, my foot. I'm here to help protect you from something that I CAN'T FIGHT! Why'd I even bother coming. I can't fight this Voldemort, or his followers. What was I supposed to do? Teach them how to kill humans and not go crazy afterwards._

_I'm sorry I can't do that. I'm not even sure that I'm okay. Not with the way I am or have been the last couple years. Being the slayer always being on guard, having to up one against the evil in the world._

"_Is he bothering you?" Ron asked quite rudely if you ask me._

_I blinked realizing that I'd been staring at Draco Malfoy longer than I should have. I turned to face his slightly angered face and had to wonder why he was so hell bent on protecting me. Someone he'd only met minutes ago. It made me wonder if he had known what I'd done or was capable of doing would he feel the same. "Not at all. I was just thinking."_

"_About what?" The girl, Hermione questioned._

"_Nothing in particular." I answered calmly, vaguely aware that they weren't going to leave it be. They would continue to question it until they figured out everything._

"_Are you sure? You look like you could use someone to talk to." Harry replied his voice genially concerned._

_I shook my head before standing to leave. "Sometimes demons shouldn't be let out." I replied dully before looking towards the head table before walking out of the great hall._

_End pt 1_


	3. Demons

_Title: This is My Life, pt 2_

_A.N. Still in Faith's POV  
_

_&&&&  
_

__

_I was aware that someone was following me, but the demons I'd been speaking of earlier had decided to come for a visit. Right now I was recalling the Professor that I'd gotten rid of because Wilkins wanted me to._

_All so that he could ascend and become something more powerful than one could ever imagine. He said that he'd share the power and glory with me, but somewhere I doubted him._

"_How can you say that after everything we've been through?" Wilkins asked matching my quick pace with little effort._

"_Because I can." I answered lamely. "You never truly wanted me to be there for you on the day. You only wanted me to follow behind you blindly."_

"_You never followed blindly." Wilkins retorted simply. "You were too smart of a girl for that. I taught you well."_

"_You taught me nothing." I snapped._

"_How can you say that?" He questioned. "I gave you the thing you were looking for. Hope."_

_He got me there. All I had wanted was someone to care about me and replace what I had none of. He did that. "You may have lifted me up when I was down, but you did nothing but watch as I slowly killed my soul."_

"_What good is a soul?" He questioned. "Oh right, so that you can feel and be important. Is that what Buffy would have wanted or you."_

"_Leave her out of this." I growled._

"_You're still angry with her." He practically jumped for joy. "Good. She isn't what you want to be because you'd always be pretending to be something you're not."_

"_Or something that you wouldn't want me to be." I said slightly bitter._

"_You wouldn't have wanted me to help you fight yourself, or your destiny." He told me becoming serious once more. "You've got to be who you are Faith. And this isn't it." He continued gesturing around. "Cooped up isn't for you."_

_I stopped walking and turned on him. "If this is someway you think I'm going to –"_

_He held up his hands. "Where's the respect for your elders?"_

_I cocked my head to the side before saying, "I figured that was for the living."_

_The shape changed once more to the Buffy Summers' from her dream. "You can't hide who you are, Faith. Nothing but a murderer."_

"_I may have been a murderer, but not anymore."_

"_You'll always have the thirst to alter someone's life." The shaped changed to Angel. "To feel someone's life slipping away is like a drug."_

"_Wasn't it you that said that I could change?" I questioned the form of Angel._

"_You'll never be able to rest in peace." Said the shape of Buffy. "It'll eat at you, try to claw its way to the front of your mind."_

"_Faith?" An outside voice called._

_Shaking away the images I turned to see worried green eyes. My hand went to my head as I let out a frustrated sigh. It's been getting worse as of late and it'll probably continue the more I'm around these kids. "I'm fine."_

"_If I believed myself every time I said that I would be naïve." He said before adding, "Or dumb. In either case I've seen too much to be either so do you want to talk about it."_

"_You couldn't possibly understand." I snapped wishing I had control over my tongue. He looked hurt but nothing that he couldn't recover from. "As I said before sometimes demons shouldn't be let out."_

"_Demons?" He questioned._

_Crap! I shouldn't have said anything. I tried to turn away but he grabbed my arm seemingly trying to get me to talk to him. Harder than I meant to I pushed him against the nearest wall. "My demons will not be let out." I growled at him. "Not now, not ever."_

_His eyes looked at me calmly before speaking. "It appears they've already come out."_

_My eyes widen slightly before narrowing at him. "How much did you hear?"_

"_Enough to know that you need someone to talk to." He answered simply. Damn him and damn Angel._

"_He's got a point." The figure was back as Angel again._

"_I didn't ask you." I growled at the demon in my memory._

"_You never do." Angel replied simply. "But you've got to let someone in. And scaring the boy isn't going to get him to leave you alone. He'll become so curious to know why you're here or what you're hiding he'll go to great lengths to find out."_

_Harry seemed to know that I wasn't talking to him, but I could feel the fear and worry coming off him in waves. Slowly I let my arms dropped to my sides._

"_I'm sorry Harry." I replied taking a step back. "Go to class." I added walking in the direction of my tower. I could feel his eyes on me until I turned the corner. I didn't stop, nor did I look at what was happening behind me. I could see someone walking beside me but I ignored it._

_The day seemed to travel within hours. Dumbledore had supplied me with a training bag so that I could take my anger and frustration out on it. It was very therapeutic and very dented. Today however I ended up smashing it against the wall as the demons kept talking to me._

_I didn't immerge from my tower until almost diner time. As I walked down the hallway I ran across the blond from this morning. "Draco." I called and watched as he turned to face me. If I was going to help the students might as well start with the ones that are damned._

_He looked at me with curiosity in his pale eyes as I drew closer. I noticed two tall boys flanking his side waiting for some kind of order. Gee, Buffy Summers' much? I mused to myself._

"_I'm Faith." I introduced when I was close enough to him. He was a lot taller than me standing nearly the same height as Angel. Damn vampire always coming to my thoughts._

"_Well you seem to know me." He started before pointing to his left and right saying, "This is Crabbe and Goyle."_

_The boys grunted in response to the introduction and I raise a questioning eyebrow looking at them. "I wondered if I could sit with you tonight." I replied getting to the point of my calling out to him._

_He looked at me for a moment before saying; "Weren't you with Potter earlier?"_

"_I was." I replied, no use in denying it._

"_We don't let Gryffindor wanabes sit with us." Draco told me glancing at my 'muggle' outfit. I suddenly felt embarrassed as I had few clothes to wear especially after being a coma for the time I was._

_I crossed my arms over my white long sleeved shirt trying not too look how I felt at the moment. "Red and gold aren't really my colors I prefer green and silver." I was trying to be symbolic, which thankfully he got._

"_Alright." He replied glaring at Crabbe - or was that Goyle – to move over so that I could walk next to Draco. Together the four of us walked into the great hall. And like earlier it went deadly silent only this time it was as though no one was breathing. I looked up to see Dumbledore looking at me curiously._

_Draco led me to the table and introduced me to his lackeys. I nodded to each in turn before turning to a quiet boy that Draco hadn't introduced who was sitting on my left. Leaning over I introduced, "I'm Faith."_

_The boy looked up at me and nodded before returning to his food. He was a young boy couldn't have been more than thirteen. He had black hair, hazel eyes and was on the thin side but still nourished._

_I felt several eyes on me so I looked up. Harry was watching me with questions in his green eyes and his friend Ron was practically glaring daggers at me. Something had to be done about this. They're children not pure evil._

_I looked up at the head table where Dumbledore waved me over. Rolling my eyes slightly I leaned over to Draco and replied, "I'll be right back."_

_He looked at me and saw that I really didn't want to leave but he noticed Dumbledore was watching them carefully. "Alright." He said before turning back to his food._

_I stood with grace and ease and walked towards Dumbledore. Everyone's eyes were on me as I made my way over to him. "You wanted to see me, Albus?" I asked as I stopped in front of him._

"_Yes." He replied before gesturing to his left and right. "This is Minerva McGonagall of Gryffindor house and Severus Snape of Slytherin."_

"_Nice to meet you." I told them my eyes remained on Severus' longer than on Minerva or Albus. I felt something familiar with him. I knew I was crazy, what's his excuse?_

"_I wondered why are you sitting with young Malfoy?" Albus asked getting my attention put back to him._

"_Is there something wrong with that?" I questioned slightly angered._

"_Not at all." Albus replied calmly. "It's just that –"_

"_You think that Harry Potter's the only one in this school that needs protection." I finished for him before questioning, "What about those that are condemned?"_

"_Condemned?" Minerva questioned._

"_Yes condemned." I repeated. "I've been out of the tower for less than twenty-four hours after being driven over the edge and I can see the same thing happening to several students." I ranted. "And no one's doing a thing to stop it."_

"_Faith –"_

"_If you want someone to turn a blind eye to those that truly need help and guidance get Buffy Summers because she'll do EXACTLY that." I interrupted. "If you'll excuse me –"I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see the quiet Slytherin boy standing there._

"_You believe in us?" He questioned quietly._

_I looked at him in surprise that he spoke before looking over at the Slytherin table that was watching curiously before saying, "Somebody has to."_

_He looked up at me with his hazel eyes before saying, "Then why are you going to abandon us?"_

_I felt cold water pour over me as I realized what I was doing. I was doing what Buffy had done to me after I joined the mayor. I turned to Dumbledore before turning back to the boy. "I don't want to leave, but several professors and other houses have already condemned you –"_

"_How do you know?" Harry questioned coming up next to me._

"_Wasn't it your friend, Ron who was glaring at me for sitting next to Draco Malfoy a Slytherin?" I questioned. "I've heard stories, Harry and the way people talk about the Slytherin house it's like the minute that hat yells out 'Slytherin' everyone classifies them as evil."_

_Harry looked at me before glancing at his head of house. He seemed torn as to what to think he'd been told for six years that everyone in Slytherin goes evil and here I was telling him otherwise. I could see confusion in his eyes._

"_Perhaps we should take this conversation elsewhere." Severus said after Harry looked away from both Minerva and me._

"_Excellent suggestion, Severus." Albus jumped in._

_The thirteen year old had attached himself to my side but I didn't mind much. I could tell he'd had a hard life so held out my hand for him to grab. He looked at me in shock before grabbing it. I looked towards Draco who was smirking at me._

"_Shall we?" Albus questioned causing me to focus once more on the head table. I shrugged so Minerva, Severus and Albus stood up as I held my ground with my little Slytherin. Together the six of us, apparently Harry didn't want to be left out of this conversation, walked towards Albus' office._

_End pt 2_


	4. Slytherin v Gryffindor

_Title: This is My Life, pt 3_

_A.N. Still in Faith's POV  
_

_&&&&  
_

__

_Once we were in Albus' office Minerva and Harry sat near Albus' desk while my little Slytherin sat near Severus and I remained standing but kept close by the thirteen year old. I really needed to find out what his name was._

"_Now Faith, what do you mean about the Slytherin house?" Albus asked after a long while of silence._

"_How can you ask that?" Severus inquired before I opened my mouth. So someone else does stand by them. I think I'll just insert my foot in to my mouth now. "You've known for years the Slytherin house has been picked on. It doesn't take a genius to see it."_

"_Just a crazy person." I quipped but grinned sheepishly because everyone turned to look at me. "Sorry 'bout that. My mouth tends to run without my brain. The important thing is that I, along with every Slytherin around, have noticed it. Something has to be done."_

_Severus rolled his eyes discreetly at my previous statement as Albus just watched me curiously from behind his desk. "I agree with Miss. McRae, Albus, but we need everyone in on this."_

"_I've never heard you speak of house unity before, Severus, why now?" Minerva questioned watching us curiously._

_I looked at Severus as he looked at me. "Because with the loud mouth here we're less likely to ignore it." Replied Severus smirking slightly causing me to laugh._

_It felt good to laugh, as I hadn't really practiced it before. I felt more alive now with both Slytherins by my side than I did when I was in good with Buffy. "Sorry." I laughed calming myself. Albus was watching me carefully, so carefully that it made me feel uncomfortable. Then I caught something in his gaze that caused me to shiver. "You can't possibly ask me to share –"I started drifting off._

"_It might help." Albus replied. "I've seen survival tendencies in you that show how Slytherin like you are."_

"_I survived because there wasn't anything else for me." I replied. "I wasn't as young as Harry was when he got picked to save the world, but I've been fighting a hell of a lot harder."_

"_Exactly." Albus replied leaning forward slightly. "You survived and fought against the hardships."_

"_Because if I didn't no one else would. Being who I am isn't all glamour and fun. Having power and the will to use it is dangerous." I replied glaring slightly at him. If he thinks, after the way he acted in the great hall, that I'm going to yield he's got another thing coming to him._

"_Name one good Slytherin." Harry replied suddenly._

"_What?" I questioned surprised by the question. "Harry there's more to good and evil than that. I myself have been forced to see how closely those are related." I told him. "Take for example the Slayer."_

"_The Slayer?" I nearly laughed at the disbelief in his eyes._

"_Yes the vampire Slayer, 'One chosen to face the forces of darkness'. While that's a great cause getting rid of the demons and vampires, the slayer's powers are harnessed in the darkness. So when the slayer does something against fighting the darkness, such as killing an innocent, the darkness tries to take over them." Albus was grinning at my subliminal message telling about my past._

"_Miss. McRae has a good point, Mr. Potter." Severus replied. "Good and evil only goes so far. Same with black and white."_

_I grinned before adding, "What about the shades of gray? Those that aren't good nor are they evil."_

"_Until they're given a choice." Severus continued._

"_The way I see it, the Slytherin house is declined that choice." I replied looking briefly at the young Slytherin in the room. "Their choice and free will to be whomever they want is stolen away from them. Because of the outside judgments they've given up trying to be different."_

"_If no one lets you be different, why try?" Severus finished for me._

_For a strange creepy guy who has that whole black thing going for him, we're surely on the same wavelength. I wonder what he teaches. "I'm sure you've heard the phrase, 'There's no such thing as good and evil, just power and those strong enough to take it'."_

_The haunted look Harry gave me told me exactly what I needed to know. I also could feel Severus tensing slightly next to me._

"_Another good point, although one we don't like to point out." Albus replied trying to break the silent tension in the room._

"_Me and my big mouth." I grumbled after I remembered something Albus had told me about one of Harry's 'battles' with Voldemort. "I should go for a patrol." I replied turning to walk out of the office. No one stopped me but I could feel a pair of eyes on me._

"_The names Dante Moore." The thirteen-year-old boy told me as he matched my stride._

"_Nice to meet you Dante." I replied glancing towards him. "So, Dante, how do you feel about what we talked about in Dumbledore's office?" I asked wanting to know how much I was going to have to say._

"_I was a little confused." He admitted his hazel eyes staring ahead. "I don't know what you're going to do here, especially with how Potter was acting, but I don't want false hope."_

"_False hope is given for those that don't have actual intentions to help. No one or thing is going to take me away from Hogwarts until I'm no longer needed." I told him. "That is unless, Dumbledore kicks me out, but I'll always be here."_

_He seemed okay with my response because he just walked by my side until we made it to the turn off. The point where he'd have to leave my side and go into the dungeons while I would continue on outside. I was curious about what lay in the commons rooms, but the dungeons peaked my curiosity._

"_Come on." He replied heading towards the stairs into the bowels of the castle as if he'd been reading my mind. I looked at him deciding whether or not to go with him. The slayer in me was cautious in case it was an attack, but the girl in me wanted to know what would happen._

_I followed behind him and up to a wall the reeked of magic and I knew it was the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He leaned close to the wall and gave the password causing the wall to open and show a semi-inviting room._

_The Slytherin common room was dark and slightly dank, but it was positively charming for someone that spent a good deal of time running from town to town. The furniture was all dark ranging from dark cherry wood to the colors of the couches, which were black leather, and along the high stonewall there was a banner like the one in the great hall with the snake in green and silver._

_The students stopped their talking the minute I walked into the common room. I smirked at them and the younger students went back to their schoolwork. Dante welcomed me before disappearing into the common room._

"_I see Potter hasn't eaten you alive." A voice drawled from behind me._

_I smirked knowing whom that voice belonged to even though I'd only heard it a few times. "Harry couldn't handle me." I shrugged turning to face the blond, sixth year Slytherin. "Why? Were you worried about a muggle such as myself?" I questioned raising an eyebrow._

_Draco peered at me for a moment before smirking back at me. "Well anyone that's willing to stand up for us might be worthy our time." He replied simply and I knew he was sizing me up._

_I wondered who or what hurt these kids before I got here. Other than Voldemort I wasn't sure what big bad there was, if any, but prejudice can be just as bad as an evil wizard. Don't get me wrong, I don't like some of the things I've heard about purebloods and their thoughts against muggle-born, but it's not only the Slytherins that have this ideology._

"_So, this is the dungeon." I replied trying to establish some kind of conversation. Something I've never been good at. Point me in the direction of a fight and I'm off, but actually talking to people. That was a different story._

_Draco nodded causing me to believe that he wasn't going to make this any easier on me. I smirked liking a challenge especially one that wouldn't require me being alone all the time. "So what are you?"_

"_Excuse me?" I nearly chocked, but then I figured he wondered if I were a witch. "I'm muggle."_

_Draco shook his head. "You've got power." He told me simply._

"_We've all got power, just depends on how we use it." I told him trying not to let on. I knew that Voldemort was looking for powerful wizards and witches to work at his side. And while I'm neither, I'm still a powerful asset mostly because I had a past history of killing 'muggles' because they were in my way._

_He smirked at my flippant answer or what I hope was my answer. You never know with cunning people who don't have a lot of answers or hope. "Faith McRae." He muttered to himself._

"_That would be me." I retorted dryly._

"_I've heard about you." He replied thoughtfully his gray eyes watching me carefully._

_Crap, hopefully what he's heard isn't what I'm here for because I could see it now. The parents coming from all aspects of the world bringing the watcher's council to capture the infamous - not to mention insane - rogue slayer. "Oh?" I inquired, "What about? My gorgeous looks? Or my flight record?"_

_He chuckled slightly at my last comment. So I had a hard time staying in one place longer than a few weeks. Sunnydale was the longest I'd ever stayed anywhere, standing at a little over a year – coma included._

"_Miss. McRae?" Severus questioned from behind Draco._

"_Hello – what do you want me to call you?" I questioned looking at him. I would usually call him 'Sevvie' or simply 'Sev' but I figured he'd get a bit testy with me._

"_Snape should suffice." He told me looking at me with his endless black pools. Man that is creepy, I mused._

"_Alright, Snape. Dante wanted to show me the common room, though he seems to have disappeared on me." I answered the unasked question._

"_I see." He replied. "Have you seen enough?" He questioned. "The students really shouldn't be disturbed by your – colorful – way of speaking."_

"_You know you could just tell me to get out." I informed him. "It's not like I'm going to tell the big bad Headmaster that you've hurt my feelings." I replied smirking noticing Draco watching us curiously._

"_Get out."_

_I laughed. "Yes sir." I mock saluted him while walking towards him. "Good night Slytherin house." I called as I walked past Snape. "Good night, Severus Snape."_

_End pt 3_


	5. Christmas Holiday Surprise

_Title: This is My Life, pt 4_

_A.N. Still in Faith's POV  
_

_&&&&  
_

__

_The week went by relatively quickly bringing the winter holiday and sending most of the student's home. The table at meal times was a single table filled with mostly Gryffindors, a few Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws._

_I made it a point to sit next to a different person during the meals bringing my Slytherin Dante with me. At first the Gryffindors stared at me with disbelief but by the end of the first week they settled down._

_I still wasn't sure what I was going to do at Hogwarts, Albus still hasn't told me, though I'm not sure I want to know. He looks at me with a certain look within his blue eyes that makes me uncomfortable. I think he's waiting for me to concede to tell the students about my past and hardships._

"_Snape, can I talk to you a moment?" I asked after hearing his gruff invite from inside his classrooms in the dungeons._

"_Of course, Miss. McRae." He replied putting his quill down and leaning back into his chair steeple shape with his fingers. "Have a seat." He added as an after thought._

"_Thanks." She replied pulling one of the nearest chairs up to his desk. "I was wondering if you could help me decide whether or not the dada students would benefit from past."_

_Snape sat there for a moment pondering his response, his features remained neutral, void of any emotions. "That all depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_If you're ready to share them."_

_I sat there wondering if I was ready. "How do you know if you're ready?"_

"_Tell me, when you look in the mirror what do you see?" He inquired causing my eyebrows to rise. "If you are able to look at yourself and see a young woman that's made choices ::bad and good:: and dealt with the consequences when they arise, then you are probably ready to share your past."_

"_Or?"_

"_Or do you see yourself as a failure." He shrugged. "Someone that has made choices and ran from the outcomes."_

"_A little of both." I answered softly. Snape's head tilted as a silent question was asked. "I killed a man on a patrol." She stated. "The council tried to take me to England, but I escaped and joined the black hats of Sunnydale."_

"_Was it an accident?"_

"_It started out that way, but I guess the rush was too much and I wanted more." I answered. "By the time I realized what was happening to me, I was so far into a hole that I couldn't dig myself out."_

"_This is what Albus wishes you tell the students?" Snape asked after a few moments of silence._

_Was it? "I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. "Albus came to me asking for my help with the Voldemort problem and I'm still trying to figure out what I can do for the students."_

"_Perhaps you're to show them that there is life after war."_

"_Is there?" I inquired. "I've been through my share of let downs, but is there really life after death and war?"_

"_A new day always arises, Faith." Snape told me. "It may not seem like much, slaying a vampire here and a demon there, but you're making the world safer."_

"_That's the thing, this isn't my fight."_

"_It can be." Snape countered. "Though it may not seem obvious to you now, but Albus is right. You do have survival tendencies that would help our young Mr. Potter among other students."_

"_So I'm supposed to tell Harry that it's not his fault when he has to kill Voldemort, but it was his job. His duty?"_

"_Not in such a way." Snape answered carefully. "The approach would benefit more if you taught him to shield his emotions. That it's normal to feel a sickening feeling and yet the rush of power knowing you've ended someone's life."_

"_I think I get it." I replied realizing that there was much more to Severus Snape than the snarky, slightly creepy potions master. "I'd better let you get back to your work. Sorry if I took too much of your time."_

"_My door is always open, Miss. McRae." Snape said carefully. "Will I see you at the feast?"_

"_Yep, Albus wants me to sit next to him."_

"_Did you warn Mr. Moore?" Snape inquired knowing how much Dante liked me. Everyone knew it but I didn't mind._

"_I was just down there talking to him when I passed by your classroom." I answered._

"_Good." He said._

"_Thank you Snape." I replied leaving the classroom hearing a soft, 'your welcome' from Snape. I walked quickly to my tower and pulled the sheets of parchment that Albus gave me for whatever I needed them for._

_I sat behind my desk and my hand suddenly started writing. I'm not sure who it's to, but it mentions how sorry I am to have done what I did. I wrote that it was my fault the murder of Allen Finch, the murder of the Professor and a few others._

_I wrote how much I had learned in my time at Hogwarts. I wrote about what I learned when Angel caught up to me before making it to Boston. I wrote about Harry, Draco, Dante and a few other students that I've met in my short time._

_I wrote about Albus and his oddities. The way he can look at you so that you know he knows what you're thinking, what you're feeling and what you're going to do._

_My thoughts flowed onto the sheets of parchment and before I knew it I had no more thoughts. No more fears. No more demons._

_No. My demons were left behind in my written testimony of all things I've done, learned and what I was going to become. I wasn't just a slayer, or a rogue slayer but a guardian slayer._

_A clean slate._

_Relieved I stood leaving the sheets on my desk and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once finished I placed my hair up and dressed in my casual dark green robes – that Albus bought and gave me for an early Christmas present._

_Walking quietly towards the great hall I found myself feeling lighter, freer but I didn't understand how writing my frustrations helped so much. The hall was decorated with great festivities and colors. A large tree, that Hagrid brought in earlier, was decorated with all sorts of colors._

"_Happy Christmas, Faith." Dante replied._

"_Happy Christmas." I echoed hugging the boy briefly before taking my seat at Albus' side._

"_You're looking happier." Albus commented to me._

"_Yea."_

"_Care to explain?"_

"_Not really." I shrugged. I wasn't prepared to verbally say that I was free from my past as I had fully accepted it, but I knew that he knew from the look on his face and the twinkle in his eye._

"_Very well." He said sounding disappointed. "You look lovely in your robes."_

"_Thank you for them." I said looking at him. "For everything you've done for me."_

_He smiled at me and I felt a small smile appear on my face. "You're welcome, Faith." Then he stood up and made a charming speech on the feast they were about to have. Then he called the food forward and the students and staff alike began to eat._

_As the celebration was passing with ease, but it was sorely disrupted when the large oak doors shot open. I noticed that several teachers and students stood with their wands pointed ready for anything. But my heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted us._

"_Angel." The words left my mouth as I slowly stood up, causing every noise in the room to stop._

"_Faith." He said before his weight buckled._

_I wasn't sure I could move so fast in robes, but I vaulted over the table and was at his side before he could hit the ground. "What happened to you?" I asked shifting his bulky form._

"_Help me." He whispered before passing out._

_Hefting his weight I didn't bother to see what was happening as I half carried half dragged the vampire out the door. On my way out I saw Cordelia holding something, Wesley and some guy and girl I didn't know._

"_Faith!" Cordelia gasped._

"_Hey Cordy." I said a bit surprised myself. "A little help here." I grunted adding, "I mean I know he's already dead but he's got some serious dead weight on him."_

_With the help of the man I didn't know the six of us stumbled up to my private tower. I whispered the password and my statue that was shaped like an angel, moved gently out of the way showing a short pair of stairs before getting to my door._

_We placed Angel on my bed before I made sure all the candles were lit and the windows were shut before bringing out a basin of water and washcloth. I knelt at my bed's edge and slowly cleaned Angel's wounds before wrapping them in bandages._

_The rest of Angel's group was waiting down stairs, where I had been writing my thoughts earlier. I came down the stairs and said, "He's all cleaned up. I need to talk to Albus to get blood for him so that he can heal."_

"_Thank you Faith." Cordelia said softly._

"_No problem." I replied. "So what brings you to Scotland?"_

_The group exchanged a glance before the unknown girl, who was now holding the bundle stood up. "Faith, we'd like you to meet Connor." The soft spoken brunette said. "Angel's son."_

_End pt 4_

_Author's Note: I know I sped things up with bringing Connor in to this. Lets just say things happened a bit differently than in the show. Reminder: This is AU!_


	6. Connor

_Title: This is My Life, pt 5_

_A.N. Still in Faith's POV_

_I stared in shock at the bundle that the tall, stick thin brunette woman held. He had blue eyes and sprinkles of brown hair and was very cute. "How?"_

"_Darla." Cordy started._

_I looked away from the baby towards Cordy. "Didn't Angel stake her a while ago?" I asked confused._

"_Wolfram and Hart." Wesley answered._

"_Who?"_

"_Evil law firm that represents demons and basically anything evil. Angel has taken down a lot of their clients and they're not happy with him, so they brought Darla back."_

"_Ah." I said understanding a bit more. "Why me?"_

"_Angel trusts you." The woman holding the baby said._

"_Who are you?" I asked, it was a little odd not knowing two out of four people in her private tower._

"_Fred Burkle." She answered. "This is Charles Gunn."_

"_Ah." I said. "Hand me Connor." I said holding out my hands but before the baby was handed to me, I heard my statue moving. I moved towards the door and saw Dumbledore and Snape climbing the stairs. "Albus. Snape."_

"_Faith." Albus greeted me. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Yes." I answered running a hand through my hair. "Albus, Snape I'd like you to meet Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Charles."_

"_Gunn."_

"_What?"_

"_He likes to be called by Gunn." Cordy answered._

"_Right." I said. "Anyways, Angel's up in my rooms but he needs blood."_

"_How did a vampire get into Hogwarts, Albus?" Snape asked. "What of the students?"_

"_He has a soul, Severus." Albus informed the potions master. "And I invited him in case he needed Faith's help. The wards will only allow him to see Hogwarts if his intentions are true and his soul is present."_

_A wale was heard as the bundle began to cry. Loudly. Bless Fred's soul, she tried so hard to calm the baby but nothing seemed to work. I stepped up to the baby and took him in my arms._

_Wet yet wide blue eyes gazed up at me as he stopped crying. I wasn't a baby person, I tended to destroy what I had going for me so I didn't usually try. But if Angel could do it, so could I._

"_I shall try to find something for Angel to eat." Albus said braking into the silence as most watched me with the small bundle in my hands. "Oh, Faith, I'm sure Mr. Moore would like to see you before the evening ends."_

"_Of course." I replied staring into the blue eyes._

"_If the four of you would like to follow me, I will show you were you will be sleeping." I heard Snape saying to the AI team._

"_I'll watch Connor." I say as Fred tried to take him. "And Angel."_

"_You should rest Faith." Snape tells me._

"_I will." I promise looking up and meeting endless black eyes. "Thanks for your help Snape."_

"_Get some rest." Snape repeated before showing the AI gang out the door to who knew where._

Regular POV 

_Faith fell asleep holding Connor during the night because the next morning she woke up feeling that she was being watched. Opening her eyes she saw Angel watching her and Connor with an unreadable expression. "You should be resting." She yawned._

"_So should you."_

"_I was." She retorted lamely. "So tell me what's going on."_

"_There's a man from my past who's after Connor." Angel started before explaining exactly what was going on. With Wolfram and Hart. With this guy Holtz and what he wanted Connor for and why he cared so much. What they wanted her to do._

"_I don't know if you should leave Connor with me, Angel." Faith replied softly. "There's a war going on here and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do to help them."_

"_I believe in you Faith." Angel stated softly. "You can do anything you put your mind to. From what I saw of the great hall you've got people that care about you."_

"_Only because they don't know what I've done." She contradicted._

"_Do you think they'll care?" Angel inquired carefully. "They've seen you, Faith. The real you. Not the one that hides behind guilt and pain. Not the one that carries their demons like its luggage."_

"_Says the souled vampire." She muttered._

"_Exactly." Angel replied. "Who better to agree with than one who's had to carry his guilt and demons for the past century."_

"_Only you could think about giving me a lesson." Faith mused. "I think I've finally able to move on. I get what I did was bad and that it happened, but that's it. I can't change what happened, but I can try to help other people."_

"_Good for you, Faith." Angel commented. "Now you see why I trust you with my son."_

"_Alright, Angel." Faith sighed. "I'll do my best."_

"_That's all I ask." Angel smiled._

"_I'm going to take a shower." She announced. "You spend time with your son because I'm sure you and the AI team are leaving soon."_

"_Probably tonight." Angel confirmed._

"_Right." She said before exiting the room and going to her bathroom. After a quick shower she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white pullover that Albus bought her. She put her boots on before joining Angel downstairs only to see Albus and Dante with him. "Morning Albus, Dante."_

"_Morning Faith." The two greeted._

"_Dante this is my friend Angel and his son Connor." Faith introduced the smaller third year boy. "I'll be taking care of him for a while."_

"_Hello Angel." Dante said before moving over towards Angel to see the bundle called Connor. "Hello Connor." He added smirking at the baby._

"_Is everything alright?" Albus asked Faith after hearing about the child staying._

"_Yep." She nodded. "Angel's son is in trouble and I'm going to play momma Slayer." She whispered to the older wizard._

_Albus chuckled softly. "Come, there is a feast in the great hall." He said louder._

"_Umm, Albus." Faith started._

"_Oh, no need to worry about the sunshine, Angel." Albus winked at Faith who chuckled._

"_You really think of everything don't you?" She asked rhetorically. Laughing Albus led the vampire, baby, slayer and third year student out of the room and down the hallway._

_When they entered the great hall, all the students still at Hogwarts, turned to face them. Faith accepted Connor when Angel handed him to her and watched as he joined the AI team. Sighing she walked with Dante over to the students table._

"_Morning." Most of the students replied._

"_Morning." Faith echoed. "Everyone this is Connor." She said as she sat down with the baby._

_Harry smiled at the sight of seeing the brunette holding a small bundle in her arms as she slowly ate her food. When the baby began fussing slightly she turned just in time to catch the bottle that Angel had thrown her._

"_Thanks Angel." She muttered checking the bottle warmth. "Harry? A little fire?" She inquired passing the bottle to the boy on her right._

"_Sure." Harry said warming up the bottle slightly before handing it back to the brunette that was talking, eating and bouncing the baby in her arms all at the same time._

"_Thanks." She said before placing the bottle in the baby's mouth. Connor hungrily began slurping at the nipple drinking at a quick rate that Faith glanced down at the boy._

_Blue eyes watched her as he slurped happily. She couldn't help but wonder if she was going to royally screw this baby up and how was she going to take care of a toddler when she couldn't take care of herself._

_Wait, she thought, I can take care of myself. I have been for quite sometime. She continued with these thoughts while holding conversations with the students._

_Entirely too soon, nightfall fell and Angel was standing on the platform saying goodbye. "Good-bye, Connor." Angel whispered hugging him. "I'll come back for you when things are safe again." He added handing him to Cordelia to say her good-byes._

"_See you later, Angel." Faith replied._

"_Take care of yourself Faith." Angel said pulling her into a hug. Smiling softly when he felt her return the hug. "Don't worry about how you're doing when it comes to Connor. He'll be stronger because you'll take care of him and quite possibly will love him."_

"_Take care of yourself, Angel." Faith ordered. "Make sure he still has a daddy to come home to."_

"_You know I'll try." He said seriously watching her take his baby boy. "Bye Faith."_

"_Bye Angel." Faith replied. "Bye Wes, Cordy. It was nice to meet you Gunn and Fred."_

"_You too Faith." Was the collective replied. Then they all boarded the train and left Faith and Connor standing at the Hogsmeade Station._

_Sighing she said, "Looks like it's just you and me kiddo." Her response was a gurgle like giggle as he grabbed some of her hair. "You're a miracle you know that?" She asked as they climbed back into the waiting carriage heading back to Hogwarts._

_End pt 5_


	7. Intermission

_Title: Intermission_

_Author's Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with the story, though I feel that I should inform my readers about some news that's prevented me from updating as much as I'd like to. The characters are not mine, except the ones I developed for the story, so please nobody sue me! I have nothing except my laptop and very little money._

_&&&& _

"_So you're telling me that the author of this story cannot update." Harry stated staring at the older wizard before glancing over at Dante._

"_Exactly." Albus began. "She's just begun a new journey aside from attending school full time – as they say in the America's."_

"_Oh." Harry sighed. "And I wanted to know what was going to happen next."_

"_I foresee in the future – " Madam Trelawney began._

"_Hush you fraud seer you." Cordelia hissed, quieting the woman with large hair and glasses. "You couldn't 'foresee the future' if it came up and bit you in the butt."_

"_I don't know about her, Albus." Faith began watching the disgruntled witch walk away muttering about what the stars were telling her. "She gives me the creeps."_

"_She reminds me of Dru." Angel mused. "All this talk about the stars."_

"_What a way to bring up old memories, Angel." Faith retorted. "Remind the world of the loony you made even crazier by killing her family before changing her into a vampire."_

"_Okay, thanks for the mental." Cordelia dryly responded. "We didn't need to recap on Angel's history." She added shaking her head. "Besides we're here to inform Faith16's readers that she hasn't died. Nor has she decided to drop this story before we can see what happens."_

"_But to say that she's now working full time and going to school full time." Gunn continued. "She regretfully has to say she's sorry for not speaking out sooner."_

"_I didn't think you knew what the word 'regretfully' meant." Faith16 teased. "And my friends here, in my world of fan fiction are correct. I have recently gotten one heck of a job offer and took it for the learning experience. My schooling has never affected how often I can post, though after working eight hours and schooling for at least four hours I'm very tired."_

"_So we need to give our talented (hopefully others agree) author time to relax and breath." Albus stated glancing around the assembly of friends._

"_Thanks for helping me get the word out." Faith16 said glancing around at Faith, Gunn, Cordelia, Angel, Albus, Harry and Dante. "And to those that actually read this, thanks for baring with me and continuing to read my story." She paused. "This next part is devoted strictly to my reviewers and what I had to say regarding their questions or comments."_

_&&&& _

Author's notes: Sorry for not responding to your reviews sooner, hopefully you are all still reading this story. These are responses from all the chapters, so hopefully you'll find your name. Some of you reviewed more than once (you rule) and I lumped your review responses together.

**Darklight:** Thanks! Hopefully it's not so AU that you'll stop reading, but that it'll intrigue you more. I think I'm partial to Slytherin, because I feel they got the short end of the straw, but she's for all the students.

**Puffy Marshmallow**: Thanks! Hope you continue reading and feel free to make suggestions.

**TroubleMakerQueen:** I'm kind of bad at measuring how long chapters should be, so I'll work on that. I'm glad that you like my plot, I don't recall reading anything having to do with this story type. Thanks for your review.

**HarmMarie**: Hope you enjoyed the chapters, and let me know if you have any suggestions.

**Nobody**: Thanks I like my litt' Slytherin, Dante, too.

**Susan**: Thanks! I'm glad you agree with me on the Slytherin's don't always equal _evil_ thing. I've spent a lot of time thinking about it. I don't know if she's going to join the Order. We'll see.

**Jasmijn:** Thanks! I'll try to continue to update as often as I can.

**JAYISHOT:** I think for this story (at this point in time) Faith isn't going to be paired with anyone, now that might change, but I don't know. She's muggle, she's got no relations into the wizarding world (right now that is). Thanks for the review and hope you keep reading.


	8. Hero Heroine

_Title: This is My Life, pt 6_

_Author's Note: Faith's POV_

_&&&& _

_It was amusing to me that over the next few weeks I had plenty of helpers to care for the baby. Among the staff were Albus, Poppy and surprisingly Minerva. From the students were Harry, Dante, Hermione (when she wasn't studying), Draco stopped by on occasion, and a few others that I never could remember their names._

_Snape helped a lot too, I mused. He made sure that I was sleeping and taking care of myself. His theory was that in order to care for a child, I had to watch over myself and he helped with that. I noticed that he began calling me by my first name rather than 'Miss. McRae' and I found that I liked the familiarity._

_There was so much that I needed to thank him for, but he didn't want my thanks. He was a private man with a lot of secrets so he only offered it when we were in private. I understood, Albus mentioned something about his huge job, but nothing more. It was a secret and I wasn't going to be sticking my nose in his private business, especially if it could possibly kill him._

_The snow was beginning to melt as I sat in my common room with Harry, while Connor slept in my room. I had decided that it was time to talk to him one on one._

_Hero to heroine._

_The Chosen One to the Boy-Who-Lived._

_Slayer to…well you get the point._

"_So Harry, tell me about your plans." I began the unnerving conversation._

_Harry shrugged. "I had thought about being an auror like my parents had been."_

"_Any traveling in your future?" I asked after a few moments, as if making sure he wasn't going to elaborate._

_Harry chuckled softly. "You're new at this, aren't you?"_

"_Well they don't make guide books, I'll tell you that." I snorted, blushing slightly at being caught._

"_You never did say why you're here." Harry started, green eyes curious._

"_Well there are a lot of reasons why I'm here." I shrugged. "One of which is to help you, though I'm not sure how I can help."_

"_Ah." Harry nodded. "Dumbledore hasn't told you about me or the war."_

"_Oh no, he's told me everything." I said. "I made sure of it before I came with him. He actually had been asking me for months before I actually followed."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_I had a lot of healing to do." I answered casually. "Plus I'm not a baby-sitter, or at least I wasn't, but a Slayer."_

"_Slayer?"_

"_I fight demons, vampires and the forces of darkness."_

"_Oh."_

"_Exactly. I can't kill humans."_

"_Why?"_

"_It tends to throw me off." I answered. "You see, Harry, I have killed before. It was during a patrol and I was torn."_

"_How?"_

"_Well part of me said it was an accident and that there was nothing I could do." I said. "The other half kept saying that it felt good to hold that man's life in the palm of my hand."_

"_What'd you do?" Harry asked me softly._

"_Well, I joined up with the local evil." I stated getting a pair of wide green eyes staring at me. "I did a lot of bad things that I'm not proud of, Harry, but I'm a different person than I was. It took a coma and fight with Angel to wake me up."_

"_Angel? The guy that was here?"_

"_Yep, though he's a vampire with a soul." I replied casually. "He's got a lot of experience in guilt and killing. He's a good vamp."_

"_Must be."_

"_He got me to release all my anger causing me to brake down." I began softly. "I was on my way back to Boston where my life began in hopes of finding myself."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Well after I broke down I felt a bit better. I took months of seclusion and doing patrolling for me to finally except Albus' offer. Even longer for me to trust myself around people let alone children."_

"_That first day."_

"_Yes, that was the first time I had seen anyone besides Albus for months and I nearly killed you by choking you to death." I mused softly._

"_And now how are you?"_

"_Better." I replied meeting his gaze once more. "I wrote out everything I'd ever done in my life that I was guilty for and placed it behind me. I know it's there but now it can't haunt me."_

"_Why?"_

"_I've taken away its power." I said. "You see, when you're guilty the 'demon's' will haunt you until you loose everything you have. When you accept it as fate or destiny or even that it happened you've taken back your will."_

"_I understand."_

"_Good." I smiled softly._

"_So what now?" He asked curiously._

"_I suppose I should train you in self-defense without your wand." I answered. "Have you had any experience in fighting?"_

"_Only to protect myself from my cousin." Harry muttered, but I heard him anyways._

"_I'll teach you what you need to know." I decided. "I'll also try to help you understand that you're not just mirthlessly killing someone but doing it as your destiny."_

_From that moment we began training in self-defense and I could see the difference in the way Harry carried himself after the first two weeks. We trained three days a week opposite of his Quidditch practices and I made sure he kept up with his schoolwork._

_Connor kept growing and getting more active as time moved on. Draco and I were still on speaking terms as he confided in me. I was a bit skeptical at first but I had seen the changes in the snarky prat who didn't want 'Gryffindor wanabes' at his table._

_It was an odd morning that I woke gasping for breath. I had just seen what Harry described to me as Voldemort with his pale skin, glowing red eyes and the snake like nostrils._

_Climbing out of bed I checked on Connor who was fast asleep in the bassinet that Minerva transfigured for him. I brushed a lock of brown hair off his forehead before moving the blanket to cover his small form before exiting the room._

_I passed into the large room when I heard someone talking to my statue. I laughed when I heard some of the passwords the voice tried but stopped when I heard the desperation in the voice._

"_Harry?" I questioned after opening the door to find the young man leaning against the other wall._

"_You dreamed it too." He replied knowing it was true. I nodded and allowed him entrance. He seemed relieved to be in the comforts of my room. It wasn't that it was bright and cheery, because it wasn't. My rooms were done in wine and champagne and very harmonious._

"_Did you want something to drink?" I asked moving towards the fireplace that flared to life from the moment I entered the room._

"_Butterbeer, if I could."_

_I smirked at his choice of drink and called the kitchen. "Two butterbeers, please." I requested from one of the house elves and it appeared within seconds. Handing the opened bottle to Harry I sat down curling my feet underneath me._

_I watched as Harry glared at the fireplace while drinking the butterbeer, not saying a word. It was comfortably silent between the two of us, knowing that nothing needed to be said._

"_I hate it."_

"_I understand."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because you're strong enough to handle it."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I've watched you the past few months." I answered carefully. "I heard the Sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin and how you chose to be in Gryffindor. It's the everyday or life altering choices that make us who we are Harry. Those choices help us when something is flung at us and others can't understand the consequences or see the rewards, but we have to."_

"_I don't see any rewards."_

"_You're life Harry." I said softly. "The chance to be free, the chance to avenge your parents death and the world are the rewards. It may not seem like something great when you do it, but you're saving everyone. It's a big thing."_

"_I suppose."_

"_Let me tell you a story, Harry." I started. "There was a young woman who was called to be the Slayer. She was fifteen years old, had two loving parents and was popular in her high school. Once she began her training her parents began to fight, her friends ditched her and she was left alone. She ended up trapping a gang of vampires in her school gym and setting it on fire."_

_Harry watched and listened to me with adept attention. I wondered if I was doing the right thing by telling this story, but in the end I knew it would help him._

"_Her parents divorced and her mom and she moved to a small town that just happened to be on top of a hellmouth. The slayer of course didn't know this, but was excited to start in a new school and new life. She'd given up slaying saying she'd quit she didn't want the calling anymore. It was sometime later, she had gone back to slaying, met a vampire and two good friends that stood by her no matter the danger."_

_I could see Harry trying to figure out if this story was about myself, but I knew it wasn't. He would too._

"_Then one day, she over heard her watcher and the vampire talking about a prophecy. A prophecy about her." I took a breath. "The prophecy stated that if she went up against a master vampire on such a night she would die."_

_Harry's eyes got wide and was about to speak, but I held up my hand quieting his inquiries._

"_She was sixteen and she walked knowingly into the hands of the master vampire. She died and was revived by CPR. But by then the damage of dying had altered her mind." I finished. "The point is Harry, no matter what prophecy's say something so tiny, as friends, to big, as knowledge, could change the tides."_

"_Was this story about you?"_

"_I wish." I said sadly. "No it was two slayer's before me. She's still alive, her name is Buffy Summers."_

"_What kind of a name is Buffy?" Harry mused._

_End pt 6_


	9. Faith meets the Order

_Title: This is My Life, pt 7_

_Author's Note: Faith's POV_

_888_

_Albus approached me in the hallway telling me that Minerva offered to watch Connor for a few hours because he needed my help with something. I told him that would be fine and that I'd take him by her rooms after lunch._

_Lunch came and I sat with the students at the Hufflepuff table with Harry and Dante. A few members of Gryffindor sat with the Ravenclaws and other students sat with the other houses._

"_I'll be by later for our one on one." Harry informed me._

"_Actually, Albus wants me to do something for him so…um, I'll owl you to let you know when we'll spar." I said nervously._

"_Okay." He said before bouncing off with Ron and Hermione. I could tell Hermione respected what I was doing for Harry and the school; I had seen her with a young man in the courtyard. Ron on the other hand didn't like me too much because I sided with the Slytherins but appreciated the help I was giving to Harry._

_Shaking out of my thoughts, I headed towards the head of Gryffindor's quarters. She didn't have many hard classes, or so Albus assured me, so it wouldn't be difficult for her to watch the young boy._

"_Come." I heard as I knocked on her door. Carefully I opened the door to find a nicely decorated room. It was done in a deep crimson color with hints of gold but also had hints of black and white. It was very homey, I decided._

"_Hello Minerva." I greeted. Connor brought the two of us to respecting each other. After he came to Hogwarts I realized how strict but kind she could be and that she was nothing like I'd first expected._

_Honestly, I thought she'd be an uptight person who praised only Gryffindor and booed Slytherin. Now while that was mostly true, she did respect a few Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was one of the top students and brilliant when it came to transfiguration._

"_Hello Faith." She smiled tightly at me._

"_Thank you for watching Connor." I said. "I have no idea what Albus wants of me, but I get the feeling it'll take the rest of the day."_

_Minerva's smile broke into a real one as I handed the blue-eyed boy over to her. "Think nothing of it. I love children." She assured me._

_I smiled softly at her before running my fingers gently through his ever growing brown hair, kissing his forehead and exiting the quarters. I walked towards Albus' office and gave the password, 'Sprees', to the gargoyle. I realize now that I shouldn't have told him about the American muggle sweets but he seemed to enjoy the tangy flavoring._

"_Good afternoon, Faith." Albus greeted opening the door for me before I could knock._

"_Hey." I echoed entering the office. "What's the plan?" I asked wanting to get down to business._

"_I want you to take some of this powder, step into the fireplace and throw it down and call 'The Order Headquarters'." He informed me holding an azure colored flowerpot._

_Giving him a funny look I did as he instructed. "The Order Headquarters!" I called before feeling my skin begin to tingle as a green smoke like flame engulfed my body sending me through the different fireplaces before stopping at one. Carefully I climbed out glancing around the darkened room._

_Moments later Albus stepped out; his sapphire blue robes clean as the day they were washed, though my outfit wasn't in the same shape. "Come with me, Faith." He said striding out of the room._

_Shrugging I followed him, brushing my fingers through my hair that had grown a lot since I woke up from my coma. It now reached the small of my back, nearly to my butt, and was the longest I'd had it since I was young._

_I followed Albus into the kitchen where I found several people looking at me, some with shock and others with cool indifference, though all were confused as to who I was._

"_Everyone this is Faith McRae." Albus began and I felt several eyes glancing uneasily at me. "Faith these are the members of the Order of the Phoenix."_

_My eyes went wide as I stared at Albus who was smiling optimistically. "Albus." I started tiredly. "Why are you inducting me into this? I've got Connor to look out for."_

_Albus smiled never wavered, I hated when he did that. I couldn't tell what was worse, that knowing look, the twinkle or the old man's smile. "Faith, Angel had high hopes for you to help both Connor and the wizarding world."_

"_That's all fine and dandy, Albus." I retorted. "But if you recall there's a pesky thing called 'not allowed to kill humans'. I'm the slayer, not a miracle worker."_

"_There has been talk that Voldemort has been asking for the help of any demons." Albus began._

"_Why didn't you say so?" I questioned, my irritation evaporating. "That I can handle."_

_Albus' eyes twinkled a bit brighter and I decided I hated when he did that, more than his infernal always knowing everything. "This meeting has come to order." Albus began gesturing for me to take a seat._

_My eyes studied the people in the room, while listening to Albus speak about what we know about Voldemort's plans, which wasn't much, noticing that the room was filled with people of all ages. My gaze momentarily landed on a woman with bright pink hair that looked flattering on her and interesting eyes that changed colors every few minutes._

_There were several redheads that could have been relatives to Willow back in SunnyD. My gaze landed on at least six of them. The parents, or who I thought were the parents, looked kindhearted, the twin boys looked mischievous, and the two older boys looked very friendly._

_The person next to me was silent as I chanced a glance at him through my peripheral and found him to have a clean shaven head, he had a gold hoop earing, had a nice profile and didn't seem too much older than myself. He was in shape, and had that aura that the pink haired lady did. The pair must be aurors; Albus told me that they work for the Ministry of Magic._

_I glanced around and found a pair of amber colored eyes watching me curiously. He seemed older than he was; his hair was sprinkled with gray hair marring his chestnut colored brown hair. Then it hit me. Werewolf. I'd heard about him from Harry, his name is Remus Lupin. I felt my lips turning up, as I was happy that I actually put a name to a description._

_The man next to him was giving me a look of distrust but when he felt my eyes turn to him, he returned his attention to Albus. From what I could tell he was a troubled man, his body stance expressed it and I wondered if anyone could tell what pain I had been in. He had black hair that was straggly and long and dark eyes that kind of reminded me of Snape's, but this man's natural eye color didn't strike me as being black._

_I felt a tingle down my spine as I had a feeling that someone was slowly pealing away my layers as if trying to figure out who I was. My eyes sweeped around the room before landing on a man with an eye that rotated around in the eye socket. His natural eye was watching Albus, as his magical one, I think that's what it is, looked around the room. It glanced from me, to Albus, then all the members and oddly enough to behind him._

_The man was in a sad state of 'normalness'? From his scruffy face to all the harsh lines to the many scars that plagued his skin to his pegged leg I'd glimpsed when I first entered the room. He too was an auror, just by looking at him, but I wondered if auror life was as dangerous as the slayer's life._

_Albus had just finished talking, thanking everyone for taking time to meet me, getting all eyes to look at me. Then he concluded the meeting saying that everyone should introduce themselves to me at some point before I returned to Hogwarts._

_The man next to me turned and said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

"_Faith McRae."_

"_So you're the slayer?" He inquired as we stood up._

"_A slayer." I corrected noticing that he was quite a bit taller than I and had the nicest brown eyes. "It's a long story." I stated seeing his confused look._

"_Ah." He nodded. "Well I've got to run, it was nice meeting you Faith McRae."_

"_You too." I said and as he was leaving and the woman with pink hair, Remus and the other one took his place. "You're Remus Lupin." I said gesturing to Lupin. "Harry's told me a bit about you during our lessons."_

_Remus smiled softly. "I wasn't aware that you were a professor."_

"_I'm not, I just teach him wandless self-defense." I shrugged._

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?" The other man said lowly._

_I tilted my head to the side just staring at him. "Sirius Black." I smirked as his eyes went wide. "Ah, yes, the protective godfather. Yes, Harry mentioned you had a bout with death. I think you and B would get along." I couldn't help but close myself off to him._

_His eyes narrowed at me and I just raised an eyebrow. Nothing was said for a while before he looked away._

"_Harry knows what I am." I said somberly. "Everything I've ever done and HE trusts me with his life. We share dreams, experiences and I'm the sister he never had."_

"_With that out of the way." The pink haired woman said after a moment of silence. "I'm Tonks."_

"_Nice to meet you." I said honestly. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." I said to the person trying to sneak up behind me. "I tend to get a bit defensive." I added turning my head so I could see the twins that had something in their hands._

_The exchanged a glance before dropping their hands into their pockets, returning with empty hands._

"_So you're Ron's brothers?" I questioned, but tried to sound like I knew what I was talking about._

"_He's mentioned us?"_

"_Actually no." I stated. "He's a bit testy with me, since I sat at the Slytherin table a few months back."_

"_So you're the one he was complaining about during the holiday." An older brother said as all the pieces to the puzzle had been put together. "I wouldn't worry about Ron, Faith, he's got a hard head. I'm Bill by the way."_

"_What do you do?" I asked glancing at his attire. Jeans, t-shirt, long hair that was tied back with a black tie and a fang earring._

"_Curse braking." He answered smiling kindly._

"_Cool."_

"_What are you doing at Hogwarts, dear?" A motherly voice asked and I knew that had to be Ron's mum._

"_Well I'm Harry defense teacher, baby-sitter to a vampire's love child and part time crackpot." I muttered._

_The twins, Remus, Tonks and Bill chuckled at my statement causing me to answer once more. Mrs. Weasley was giving me an amused but confused look, and Sirius was trying to set my body on fire without lighting his wand or lighter._

"_Albus asked me to help Harry and the students, so I'm kind of a counselor when they need to talk, but are afraid to tell their head of houses. I teach Harry how to fight without a wand and I'm also a momma Slayer."_

"_I like the other description." Remus muttered to me._

"_Momma Slayer?" Mrs. Weasley questioned._

"_My friend, Angel, had some problems – being dead and all – and brought his son – who's a miracle in itself – Connor to Hogwarts and asked me to care for him."_

"_Angelus?" Sirius cut in. "The Scourge of Europe?"_

"_You've heard of him?" I inquired innocently._

"_Has a son." He continued._

"_He's the cutest thing. Brown hair and baby blue eyes." I mused. "Minerva McGonagall fell in love with him and is currently watching him."_

"_Isn't that sweet." Sirius muttered._

"_What is it about me that you don't like?" I questioned, my cool attitude out the window. I hated when people judged me on what I've done in my life rather than the person I am._

"_You're a murderer."_

_End pt 7_


	10. Murderer?

_Title: This is My Life, pt 8_

_Author's Note: Faith's POV_

_888_

_The room went silent all eyes were split between Sirius and I. My jaw clenched before I forcibly relaxed myself. "Didn't you know?" I inquired, my voice deadly silent. "That's why Albus found me. I'm the only slayer in history to have killed someone and then joined the black hats."_

_Sirius eyes widened slightly, before narrowing at me. I could see the vain pulsing and his left eye was twitching angrily. His hands were clenching and unclenching, as he looked ready to take a swing at me._

"_I'm also the thread holding Harry together." I said softly. "Did you know he's worried about killing Voldemort? That he doesn't want to become a murderer even though it's expected of him. He's sixteen years old, who's had to grow up way too fast and he's now starting to live the age he is because he knows that he can depend ON ME."_

_I'd moved closer to Sirius noticing that he wasn't much taller than I, standing probably close to 5'9, as we stood toe to toe. His breathing was ragged and his posture was ridged with suppressed anger._

"_I know what I did was wrong." I stated. "I suffered months of quiet solitude after begging Angel to kill me and end my pitiful life. I suffered quietly in the tower at Hogwarts for months before I was semi-comfortable with being thrown into the hands of students that needed my help. The ones that needed to know that while taking someone's life might feel incredible it's not something that people should have control over."_

_It took me a moment before I realized that angry tears were streaming down my face, during my rant causing Sirius to look at me in a different light. A felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing it was Albus because of the presence that followed the wise wizard._

"_If you'd like, Faith, you can floo back to your rooms." Albus said softly and I nodded, my eyes traveling towards the ground. I was moving between he and Sirius when I felt someone's hand grasp my arm._

_Raising my eyes I saw black eyes that softened considerably. "Protect Harry with your life."_

_I wrenched my arm free and walked away without a second glance. As the door closed behind me I heard Albus' words against Sirius' actions and for the things he said to me. I stopped listening when he stated that they needed me to help in the fight against Voldemort._

"_Hogwarts, Faith's Room." I called stepping into the flames, throwing the powder down. I felt a similar feeling as I fell through the fireplaces that were all connected to the floo system._

_Calmer than I had been before I stepped out of the fireplace into my familiar tower and walked into the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto my heated cheeks I chanced a look in the mirror and saw saddened eyes yet there was a spark._

_I shouldn't have said what I did to Sirius, I realized, but I couldn't help it. He challenged me and I rose to the challenge rather than sitting back and taking it or walking away. Although I am proud that I didn't physically strike him like I would have prior to Allen Finch._

_Drying my face I decided to change, grab something from the kitchens – thanks to Harry I know where they are – before getting Connor from Minerva. I pulled on a pair of jazz pants, a white tank top, my white trainers and a pair of plain black robes I headed into the hallway._

_It was still early, so I had time to find Harry and tell him what happened. I knew I probably shouldn't, but he needed to know and I wanted him to find out from me rather than from someone else._

_The fruit bowl portrait appeared sooner than I expected, so I tickled the pear granting me entrance to the kitchens. "Misses Faith!"_

"_Hello Dobby." I greeted having been here once with Harry after one of our training sessions made us both hungry. It took all the convincing abilities from Harry to prevent me from being wigged out by the small creatures and thinking they were tiny demons._

"_What can Dobby get the misses?"_

"_A sandwich, some fruit and butterbeer if you can." I shrugged and watched as he nodded and ran off to prepare her meal. The sandwich – ham and cheese – a bowl of apple slices and a bottle of butterbeer appeared moments later. "Thanks Dobby."_

"_Anythings for Harry Potter's friend." Dobby said before leaving her alone to her thoughts._

_I ate my food, thinking about how I had changed over the course of a year and what I was going to do once this was all over. I had no plans, I had always thought that I would die fighting in some honorable way being the slayer, but then I had to go and negatively change my path._

_Though my time here at Hogwarts has been the best few months that I've ever had. My childhood sucked, being raised by a mom who was never there and a dad I never knew. I had to teach myself how to live independently and yet here I am getting help that I should have always had._

_I finished eating, thanked Dobby and stepped into the hall. The sun was already down meaning it was around seven or eight. I found Harry coming in from the outside holding his broom, his features brightening up when he saw me, but dimmed slightly at my stance._

"_Everything alright?" He asked softly._

"_Come with me." I replied before turning to walk back towards my rooms where I knew we could talk without being interrupted. I would talk to Harry, and then he would decide if he wanted to spar tonight before I would go pick up Connor from Minerva's quarters._

_We walked in relative silence, Harry's green eyes were confused as he gazed at me, but mine remained in front of me. I tried not to give away my feelings anger not being there anymore, but I was tired._

_We sat down on the couches in my room and I rested my elbows on my knees, hands clasped together. "I met the Order tonight." I began. "They know who I am Harry. They know what I've done."_

"_But you're not like that anymore." Harry protested._

"_I know, Harry." I soothed. "They were checking me out, I suppose. I met Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, the Weasley's and Sirius." I whispered the last name._

"_Really?" Harry sounded excited. "Why aren't you excited?"_

"_Sirius and I had a disagreement, Harry." I stated plainly. "He's worried about you because of my past. I…I said a few things I probably shouldn't have."_

"_Like what?"_

"_That I was like your sister because you trusted me."_

"_You are." Harry insisted._

"_That you didn't want to murder Voldemort even though it's what's expected of you to do."_

"_I don't want to, you know that."_

"_I said that I was the one allowing you to be the sixteen year old that you are because – "_

"_I trust you?" Harry finished in a question like manner, though it seemed that he knew there was no question about it. "True on all counts. I'm not seeing what's so bad, Faith."_

"_I said that the only reason Albus wanted me was because I was a murderer." I stated, continuing before Harry could open his mouth to protest. "And that I had wanted Angel to kill me. I begged him to end my life, but he wouldn't."_

"_You never told me that." Harry's eyes went wide at my revelation. "Why would you want to end your life?"_

_I knew the underlining question was, 'would he want to end his life after killing Voldemort'. "I hated myself, Harry, I thought I had nothing else to live for because I was destructive. I destroyed everything that I came into contact with."_

"_But you're good now."_

"_Good and bad are all relative, Harry." I said sadly. "To you, Albus and several others I'm good, but to outsiders that only look at what I've done believe that I'm evil. When Albus introduced me I could feel the stares, almost hear the thoughts they must have been thinking and their feelings flowing off them whether they be negative or positive."_

_Harry stared at me for a moment before gazing into the fireplace. My rooms were silent for a long time that I didn't think Harry was going to say anything. "I won't desert you because of what my godfather says, Faith."_

_Shocked I stuttered, "I…I-"_

"_I mean it Faith." Harry interrupted standing up and began pacing the training area. "You've been here for me more than anyone I've ever known and I will not let them take that from me." He continued. "Ron worries all the time about what you and I share and I defend you to him and he's my best friend."_

"_Harry." I heard my voice say, I sounded faint._

"_You're like my sister, Faith." Harry continued, green eyes peering down at me, as I stayed seated. "I've never felt as comfortable around anyone, nor have I been able to open up like I've done with you and I'll be damned if I let anyone try to take you away from me."_

_Sighing I stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, which was interesting because he's a great deal taller than I. "You're quite the man, Harry. You'll be fine once Voldemort is gone and you can live life even fuller than now."_

_A boyish smile appeared on the green-eyed man's face as he pulled me into a warm embrace. I tentatively wrapped my arms around his waist and my mutinous eyes closed against my will as we stood there._

_I was walking down the hallway a long while after Harry left, we both decided to rest for the night before reconvening the next evening. I was almost to Minerva's quarters when I felt someone grab my arm and drag me into a nearby classroom._

_The next thing I felt was magical ropes binding my arms to my body and a pair of angry eyes glaring at me with a hateful stare. I stared confusedly at the man with his wand pointed at me._

"_What'd you do to Harry?" The brown-eyed boy asked._

"_What are you talking about?" I questioned back. "I didn't do anything to Harry. Why is he hurt?"_

"_Don't pretend you care about him." He snipped. "I did a little research on you and found out about your seedy past."_

"_That I murdered a man named Allen Finch and a professor that studied volcanoes?" I inquired seeing the shocked look in his eyes. "Harry knows what I've done, and so does Albus." I added conveniently forgetting to mention the Order knowing that even if he knew about them, I wasn't supposed to divulge on any information. I was proud of Harry, as he was almost a member along with Hermione and Ron._

"_Why are you here?" He asked curiously as he lowered his wand and I felt the ropes loosening their hold on me._

"_To help Harry in ways no one else could." I responded softly._

_There was no reason to lie to Harry's best mate being that I felt guilty about splitting them up, though logically I knew I didn't really do anything. The young man's wand dropped ending the spell and I cautiously moved my arms trying to regain some circulation._

"_How can you help him better than me and Hermione?" He asked slumping into a seat._

_I knelt before him grabbing his eye contact. "I can help him because of my 'seedy' past, as you so kindly brought up. No one knows better than I how to recover from killing someone and it's worse for me."_

"_How?"_

"_I had a bout with insanity and joined the black hats." I stated seeing him moving towards his wand and quickly went into action. "Now wait! Hear me out Ron." I pleaded softly._

_A brief nod was all I got in return from the red haired youth. He was rather intelligent, more so than I would have expected because no one had walked up to me and stated they'd known what I'd done. Draco had been subtle about it the first night, but hadn't mentioned anything else._

_I shorthanded the story I told to Harry, feeling that Harry was the only person to hear the full version, about the accident and how I ended up in a coma because someone tried to kill me. I mentioned about my brake down, my transition, and how Albus sought me out._

_By the time I finished, Ron was looking at me with a different gleam in his eyes. "So glad to finally meet you, Ms. McRae." 'Ron' said before pushing something into my hands._

_End pt 8_


	11. KidnappedSlayernapped?

_Title: This is My Life, pt 9_

_Author's Note: Faith's POV_

_888_

_Previously:_

_By the time I finished, Ron was looking at me with a different gleam in his eyes. "So glad to finally meet you, Ms. McRae." 'Ron' said before pushing something into my hands._

_Presently:_

_I felt an uncomfortable tug at my navel as the world started changing around me. Instantly, I knew it was a portkey, having only used one once. Once being enough for me. I internally cursed, as my knees touched ground and seeing 'Ron' morph into a darker haired wizard._

"_So glad you could join us, Ms. McRae." A sinister hiss sounded in the room and I noticed the dark haired wizard knelt a few meters away from me._

"_Wanna tell me where here is?" I inquired before feeling something so painful my body shut down as blinding hot pain scorched its way through my veins. I bit down on my lip to prevent from screaming in pain and felt my blood dripping down my chin._

"_You'll do well to treat me with more respect, mudblood!" The sinister hiss roared (A.N. Is that even possible? Or is that like an oxymoron?)._

_As soon as the pain stopped I looked up into the red eyes before me causing my eyebrows to rise. "You must be Lord Voldemort." I stated. "I've dreamed of you."_

"_How charming." He hissed. "A slayer with seer powers."_

_Instantly, I retorted; "I am **not** a seer."_

"_My lord, I was able to talk with her while she was unguarded." The dark haired wizard said over my retort._

"_Yes, MacNair?" Voldemort hissed, his eyes sparkling brighter, if that's even what they did._

"_She's that slayer." MacNair started. "The one with a delicious past."_

_Voldemort glanced at me and I smirked. "Indeed?" He inquired after he did a quick body check on me causing me to wish I'd put my robes back on._

"_Yes, my lord, she admitted to murdering men." MacNair said._

"_Intriguing." Voldemort hissed, his pale hand rubbing what would have been a chin if he didn't look like a mutant snake. "OUT!" He barked (A.N. Another oxymoron phrase?) to his minions. "You don't appear to be a slayer."_

"_What were you expecting? Bulging muscles and a height of 6 foot something?" I quipped dryly._

"_You're lucky I'm in the humoring mood, mudblood, or else I'd –"_

"_You'd what?" I interrupted challenging his threat. "Torture? Maim? Kill?" I suggested. "Who's to say you won't already do that whenever you're finished trying to pump me for information?"_

"_Good point, mudblood."_

"_You know," I began, "if mudblood's the worst you can come up with, I gotta tell you. I'm not impressed."_

"_You're strong-willed." Voldemort told me. "I'm going to have fun ripping it out of you."_

"_We'll see."_

"_Confident that your Potter or Dumbledore will save you?" He sneered which looked horrible on him. All that pasty whiteness wasn't working for him. Nor was the snakelike persona._

"_You never know." I reply._

"_I do." He smirked. "You see no one knows you're gone and I doubt anyone will care."_

"_So what?" I rejoin. "You gonna offer me a job? Get down with my bad side?"_

"_No." He stated twirling his wand between his fingers. "Like you suggested. I'm going to torture you." He began, standing and pocketing his wand. "And then I'm going to maim you." He continued stepping towards me. He grabbed my ponytail and jerked my head up. "And then I'm going to kill you."_

_I spat in his face. "Bring it on."_

_888_

_I woke up, though I don't remember falling asleep, in a cell. My hands were chained above my head and my legs? Well let's just say I couldn't feel them. There was one window, but it was too small to do much with. It just let in a bit of air, thank Merlyn, but that was it._

_A door was positioned right in front of me. Guess that means they want me to see them when they come in to torture me. Glancing down I noticed that my clothes are still attached and on my person. My head hurts a bit, and there's a stinging sensation on my cheek. Must be a bruise._

_I heard footsteps coming towards my cell and I prepared myself for the worst. I was going to get out of this because I had responsibilities. I had Connor. The angel that came to me from Angel months before this and has brought out another side to me not to mention showing me the joy of life._

_The door closed behind the dark haired wizard with crooked features, bushy eyebrows and dark eyes that had just finished with the first bout of torture. My eyes burned something fierce, my body was deadened more so than before and I had multiple bloodstains that showed through my clothing._

_But they didn't get anything out of me._

_It was several hours later when another wizard entered. He had a stony look about him, with his maddening eyes, lanky figure and callous hands as he backhanded me. He beat my already bloodied body yelling himself hoarse with orders and questions._

_He left angered, leaving me hanging more limp than before. But still, he received nothing from me. I didn't bother fighting verbally when the two wizards called me 'mudblood', as a symbolism of my 'non-pure' blood. Nor did I try to sass them. I just hung there and waited until they were finished._

_The days passed, or that's what the window showed me, before I was released from the magical bindings that held me still. I was flung onto the floor in front of a bone-thrown that Voldemort sat upon._

"_You are strong." Voldemort hissed down at me. "But you won't last much longer."_

_I remained silent, knowing it would bother him to know end. I was proven right as I began to feel the blinding pain once more. My body spazzed as my nails cut into my hands to try and alleviate some of the pain as I curled up in fetal position. But still I remained silent._

"_Take her away." Voldemort ordered, releasing the painful curse. He was angered I could tell, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain._

_Upon entering my cell, I was kicked, beaten and cursed until I could neither move nor fight back. My stomach ached because I hadn't eaten in days, which wasn't unusual when I was traveling and couldn't steal for food. The drawback of not eating over a few days is my strength pretty much dies down._

_I was left lying on the floor in a ball. I could feel my bones as they were shattered and broken in different places. I slept keeping my senses up so that I wouldn't be caught unaware. This was how it was for a while, I would be kicked down when I wouldn't talk and they cursed me until I blacked out seemed to be their new pastime._

_I wasn't sure how long it was, or how many broken bones I'd received before noticing that my natural healing wasn't fast enough as they kept torturing me, hoping that I would crack. Even through my physical weakness, my mental was so much stronger. I had people waiting for me and I knew it._

_I heard the soft footsteps and remained 'sleeping' as the door opened and with little noise closed behind the late night visitor. I heard the figure, which was definitely male; curse gently as he knelt on the ground next to where I was curled up trying to keep warm. Confused, but not wanting to show that I was awake I remained still._

_I heard him muttering spells, feeling the warmth flowing through my body as my bones repaired themselves. I felt some of my deeper cuts and wounds stitching themselves leaving only a thin reminder of what was there._

_I heard him leave as quietly as he came in and fell into a deep sleep._

**Regular POV**

_The wizard swiftly walked down the hallways and just as he made it onto the main level an ear-piercing scream was heard throughout the dungeons. The aforementioned wizard stepped into the meeting place where all the death eaters knelt._

"_Report." Voldemort ordered._

_  
"The dream has done what was expected." The wizard reported knelling down._

"_What did you show her?" Voldemort asked curiously._

"_My daughter wrote to me about a child she is raising. I just showed her what I guess would be her worst fear." The wizard answered humbly. "I felt that if we couldn't torture her physically and get information why not try mentally."_

"_Well done, Parkinson." Voldemort said as the room was filled with another shattering scream causing him to laugh evilly. "Well done."_

_End pt 9_


End file.
